h2otwolandfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenny's New Car
Kenny's New Car is a video on H2otwo's Channel Plot The video starts off with Bowser complaining that Kenny was late for the meeting. Then Kenny randomly drove in and hit Bowser with a Barbie car multiple times. Then the camera cut to King Toad wondering aloud if he heard anything. Then it cut back to Kenny telling Bowser and the other minions about his new Barbie car and how much he loved it, and then he began kissing it. Bowser told him to shut up, but Kenny continued to kiss the car anyway. Bowser called it distgusting, and tried to continue the meeting, but Kenny began to ram him repeatedly again. Then Mario saw Kenny hitting Bowser, and decided he could use the car. Mario then jumped into the car and began to ram Bowser faster. He then told Kenny to get out of the car, and then crashed it, threw Kenny out, and continued ramming Bowser. Toad then walked up and asked Mario what he was doing, and Mario, still ramming Bowser, told him he was killing Bowser. Toad said it looked like he was driving a Barbie car. Mario, noticing it was a Barbie car for the first time, immediately jumped out of the car and Toad got inside, while Mario lied on the ground, asking why it had to be Barbie. Toad continued to ram Bowser until he fell out of the car and was rammed as well. But he jumped back into the car and continued to hit Bowser. Yoshi then walked by and Toad crashed the car on top of Bowser. Yoshi jumped onto the car, crushing Bowser even further. Bowser moaned that it was so heavy, and asked in despair why he had a car on top of him. Then Goomba walked up to Bowser and asked him if he had mentioned his big fluffy eyebrows. Bowser then broke free from under the car, just to throw Goomba on the ground. Then the car landed on him again, so he broke free and fled to his emergency spaceship. He tried to fly away, but only got up a few inches before the ship ran out of fuel and crashed to the ground. Then the camera cut back to Toad and Yoshi. Toad said he liked the car and jumped in along with Yoshi. Kenny noticed and jumped into the back because he didn't want to lose his car. Then Toad began to drive, and Bowser Jr. told him to stop because it was his nap time, but Toad ignored him and hit him and Paratroopa, who said that he was afraid of the car. They continued driving, until they saw Pink Yoshi, who asked if she could have a ride. Kenny told her no, because it was his car, but Pink Yoshi said she didn't care, and got in on top of Toad and Yoshi. They continued to drive until Pink Yoshi and Toad fell out. Toad got back in, and Pink Yoshi sat on the hood. They then saw Bowser in the emergency ship, and they drove up to him. Pink Yoshi asked Bowser what he was doing in her emergency ship. Bowser, not knowing it was her's, asked in cofusion if it was hers. She said it was, and that she used it for fun sometimes, and she also used it as a trap, because whenever it sensed an evil person, it would automatically say out of fuel and crash. She then put him on a shelf where she put bad guys and watched to see how long they survived before they starved to death. Once he was on the shelf, she jumped away. Then Kenny got in the ship in an attempt to rescue Bowser, but the ship said out of fuel and crashed again. Pink Yoshi came back and put Kenny on the shelf as well, and commented that Bowser could eat him. Once on the shelf, Kenny cheerfully greeted Bowser, making him groan in annoyance. Pink Yoshi jumped away again, and Toad and Yoshi began to drive away, but they crashed. Bowser then called for help getting down, because if he didn't he would have to eat books. Kenny asked him why eat books when they could sing songs, which Bowser was clearly not happy about. Toad and Yoshi continued to drive, but Toad began to push it with his mushroom, causing it to crash. Then the camera cut to Peach, who was hiding, mainly because Bowser was having a meeting in the area, coming out of her hiding spot and asking where Bowser was. She said she saw his minions, but didn't see Bowser, and wondered where he was. The camera cuts to show Kenny singing a horrible song and Bowser begging to be freed. The video stops there. Characters Present Mario Toad Yoshi Prinncess Peach King Toad Pink Yoshi Bowser Bowser Jr. Goomba Koopa Kenny Paratroopa Petey Pirhana (cameo) Trivia *This is the first apperance of Bowser Jr, Paratroopa, and Petey Pirahna *This video won third place in a Mario Plush Movie contest Category:Videos